A Priest's Way
by Haos Shaman Princess
Summary: Caught in a war between herself and her brother, Yumi must travel her own path to help the people she cares about most, but how can she when her brother is always holding her back?


**Title: **A Priest's Way

**Author:** HaosShamanPrincess

**Genre: **Action/Adventure, Drama, Romance, Humor

**Characters: **Yumi (Myself), Schiffer (My bf or Yumi's brother), and other people from Eversong Woods.

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Caught in a war between herself and her brother, Yumi must travel her own path to help the people she's cares about most, but how can she when her brother is always holding her back?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WoW those rights belong to Blizzard.

**A/N:** Ah the lovely author notes, this fic is about my character and my boyfriends, I really don't know how I came up with this story but I hope everyone likes it just about as much as I've been enjoying writing it. Well here's the first chap, R&R and tell me what you think. Sorry for spell errors I only have word pad which doesn't contain spell check.

* * *

Yumi sighed as she looked out the window of the kitchen. She was just a young Blood Elf priest at the age of nineteen with blonde hair held in a low poneytail with a baret, and glowing eyes. She was kind and honest and tried to help out anyone she could, her brother Schiffer was completely different. Schiffer was a Blood Elf hunter, he was twenty-three years old with long red hair, he was brash and made his point clearly, if things didn't go his way he could hold a grudge easily. She rolled her eyes at the thought and turned to see her brother looking through various cabinets for any signs of food for his pet Pantera. Pantera was no ordinary cat, Pantera was a Ghostclaw Ravenger and he was always hungry sometimes they wondered if this animal would eat them out of house and home. Pantera glared at his owner, he was hungry and by now he felt like eating his own master. Yumi got up from her perch on the windowsill and patted the large cat on the head, "Your hungry aren't you?" The large cat purred against her hand.

"Not my fault the cat eats everything." Schiffer grunted, opening a top cupboard which made various pots and pans fall ontop of him.

The blonde sighed shaking her head. She went over to her backpack and pulled out some meat she had gotten from the Ghostlands. She grabbed a pan and put it on the stove. Pantera got up and sat next to her rubbing his large head against her leg, his tail flipped around, excited that he knew he was finally going to get fed.

Schiffer piled the pots and pans back in the cabinet and pointed a finger at his pet, "Traitor." He walked over and took over the spot that Yumi originally sat in. He looked out at Sunstrider Isle and sighed.

Yumi put the meat on a plate and placed it infront of Pantera, he rubbed against her hand as thanks and proceeded to eat.She started to put on her backpack to go out when her brothers voice stopped her.

"How long has it been?"

"Six months."

"Really? Has it been that short of a time, feels like it's been longer." Schiffer moved slightly obviously feeling uncomfortable about the situation.

"Do you think mother would be mad? About us following father's footsteps I mean."

" I don't know, father was part of the Arcane Army. He died protecting the Sunwell from the Undead. He was the second best warrior, those wretched things stabbed him in the back. I don't care if the Undead are part of the Horde clan I hate them." His voice became more serious to the point where even his pet looked up at him worried.

" Five years has past, and us Blood Elves have come a long way since then. We've rebuilt most of Silvermoon City and made various spires along Sunstrider Isle."

Schiffer couldn't stand it any longer he got up and grabbed his bow and quiver, " I'm going out for food, come Pantera." The beast obediently followed his master. Schiffer had stopped in the doorway, "Oh and don't go near the Ghostlands, I don't want you near those Undead."

Yumi huffed, "He can't tell me what to do, besides there's someone I must see." She thought to herself as she grabbed her backpack and four random pouches, she hooked her priests staff on her back and was ready to go. She paused for a second, "Maybe I should tell Sheri where I'm going just incase my brother stops in, she can tell him something different. She headed out through Eversong Woods and through the Dawning Lane and stopped at the Inn where Sheri worked. She waved goodbye and headed through the Dead Scar, on her way she remembered the first time she went through the Ghostlands.

The Ghostlands were very dark and creepy especially at night when you could hardly see anything, she had heard that people in the Ghostlands needed help so she went there to see what she could do. She made it to their biggest city Tranquillien about half way she saw a very handsome man by the name of Vandril who was an arcanist. He had long blonde hair pulled into a high poney-tail and a staff and bright eyes. Yumi had to admit she had fallin for the guy, at first he seemed to have alot of quests for her. When she thought he had his last quest for her he had another one but she wasn't at a high enough level yet. After that she started to see him frequently, she even saw him at Sheri's in once. As she neared the semi-large city she could feel herself getting excited.

Schiffer had come in with large quantities of meat, while Pantera followed behind carrying a rabbit in his mouth, "Yumi! You here?" He noticed that her bags and staff were gone, "Dammit! She must have gone, where else would she go?! Wait Sheri might know where she is. Pantera stay here!" Schiffer had ran out of the house in a flash hurrying down the Dawning Lane to the Inn, "Sheri, have you seen my sister?!"

Sheri smiled, "Oh she went to Sunsail Anchorage to help out a couple of the guards. She figured you'd come here so she told me to tell you where she was going."

"Thanks, hey do you have any honey bread?"

She handed him a warm wrapped package, "I figured you'd need some so I made it especially for you."

Schiffer blushed a little, "Thank you, we'll I'll probably be in later for supplies."

Sheri frowned when Schiffer exited the building, "I'm sorry Yumi, but that just might give you a few more extra minutes to spare."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it's so short but the next one will be longer but please R&R! 


End file.
